Blurred Lines
by Upsgirl88
Summary: I write this for the USS Caryl's Drabble Challenge. A little music. A little fooling around.


_Ok, so perhaps not one of my best but it's a fun one anyway. Highly unlikely to ever grace our tv screens but fun nonetheless._

_This started off with the non-kinky *music/musical interests/music talents prompt but then moved to the kinky side to fill the Prompt: *A scenario in which they're in such a rush they barely get their clothes off._

_Enjoy!_

"Hey!" Daryl poked his head in Carol's cell. She was stretched out reading, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, obviously ready for bed.

Daryl looked down, trying not to stare and more importantly trying to avoid looking at her tits, which were most definitely not in a bra. "I, uh, I brought you something from the university." He handed her an iPhone as she sat up.

Carol crossed her bare legs and looked at him with a tiny smile. "We found a few of them," he continued. "but this one had the most charge left." Carol flipped it over in her hand and held the power button to turn it on. "It won't last long but I thought you might like to listen to some music, relax and shit," he shrugged. He knew she was really stressed with so many people sick, especially Lizzie.

Carol was smiling, looking down at the phone, which had powered up. "It's been a long time since I've listened to music," she said, scrolling through the songs.

"Not sure if there will be much you like, but there are like 1200 to choose fr..."

Before he could finish she interrupted with an excited little squeal, "oh I love this song!" Carol hit play and turned the volume to max. With over half the group either sick or separated, Rick and Michonne on guard and Maggie sleeping outside Beth's door, there was currently no one in the cell block but them.

A song Daryl had never heard started to play.

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up

And suddenly Carol was dancing! He must have looked like a deer in the headlights. This was the last thing Daryl had expected when he handed her the iPhone.

"Hey, hey, hey," she sang along with the song. "Come on, dance with me," she said with a laugh.

Daryl was froze in place as she danced around him singing along to certain parts.

"OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you."

Carol was moving her hips suggestively, in a way he never imagined he would see from her. Daryl couldn't help but stare as her boobs jiggled while she bounced around. "Come on, dance," she tried again, rubbing up against him, trying to get him to move. "Hey, hey, hey," she sang. "You wanna hug me. Hey, Hey, hey. What rhymes with hug me?" Carol looked at him and laughed as the blush crept onto his face. She loved teasing him and making him squirm.

"Stop," Daryl said. He didn't really want her to stop but she was making him think and feel things that could end up embarrassing him.

"Ok," she sighed, slightly out of breath. "What do you like? Who did you used to listen to?"

"Well definitely not that crap," Daryl snorted. Carol rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue. "I don't know, like Johnny Cash, Jason Aldean, Carrie Underwood..."

Carol was scrolling through the songs as he talked. "Hmm, how about this one?" She hit play and the ballad started. It wasn't anyone he mentioned but it was country.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time."

Daryl felt a shiver run through his body as the lyrics hit him. Carol was watching him silently. She stood up and walked over to him. "Will you dance to this one?" she asked. Without waiting for a reply she put her arms around his neck.

"Jesus Christ," he thought. Carol's body was pressing against him. He could feel her breasts touching him and his own body started to respond immediately. He had no desire to dance but he had even less desire to push her away so Daryl settled his hands on her waist and started to move with the music.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now."

Daryl's heart was pounding and he had a huge hard on. He knew she could feel it, there was no way she could miss that. Her scent filled his senses and was driving him crazy. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to bite her. He wanted to fuck her!

Carol stopped dancing and looked up at him. She had a hunger in her eyes that made him even hornier. She let her hands slide down his chest moving to his hips then pulled herself tightly against his erection. Carol nodded slightly, letting him know she was okay with whatever he wanted to do to her and Daryl was on her in an instant.

He attacked her lips in a hungry kiss while his hands groped her body. Her ass felt amazing as he grabbed it and pulled her hard against him. Carol was trying desperately to get his pants undone amidst all the action and finally freed the button. He needed her, right then, immediately. Daryl knew he wasn't being anywhere close to romantic, in fact he was being an animal, but she certainly didn't seem to mind one bit.

Months and months of pent up sexual frustration on both their parts was ready to explode. "Daryl, fuck me. Now!" Carol begged and demanded all at the same time.

She didn't have to ask twice. Maybe some other time they would take this nice and slow but right then it was about a release they had both been needing for some time.

Daryl turned her around and bent her over. He gripped the top of her panties and pulled them down just far enough with one hand, while getting himself ready with the other. There was no way he was taking the time to get anymore clothing off, it was now or never.

Carol cried out when he entered her. "Holy fuck," Daryl said out loud, feeling how wet she was with desire. He drove himself into her, over and over, fast and hard. He enjoyed every second of it, from the feel of her body to the sounds she was making in response. When he finally reached his peak he closed his eyes and felt his body shudder with release.

They were both breathing hard when Daryl let her go. Carol pulled up her underwear and took a deep breath before turning around. Daryl was still trying to get everything situated safely back inside his pants. When he finally looked up she was grinning at him. The mere sight of her after everything that just happened sent him into a panic. "Dammit, I'm sorry," he said quietly, feeling the heat rise to his face once again.

Carol's smile grew, "Sorry for what?"

"For that," he insisted. "For mounting you like a dog, treating you like an animal."

"Daryl," she stepped closer, "did it seem like I minded at all?" She playfully bumped into him with her shoulder. "In fact, I've been hoping you would do that for months!"

Daryl looked down shyly and back up to meet her eyes. They shared a silent smile and he shook his head. "I have to go relieve Rick."

Carol put her hands on her hips and looked hurt, "What? You're not even going to stay and snuggle for a while?"

"Uh... I..." Carol couldn't hold back the laugh any longer as he stammered away.

"It's fine, I was teasing." She walked towards the cell door with him. "See you in the morning," he started to walk down the cell block, "pookie!"

Daryl glanced back over his shoulder and shook his head. They both continued on with their business, neither able to hide the smile etched on their face.


End file.
